hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Hui Guo Rou
Benjamin Hui Guo Rou (ベンジャミン＝ホイコーロ, Benjamin Hoikōro) is the First and Eldest Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the son of his father's first wife, Unma.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Benjamin is a large, heavily muscled man with black and white spiky hair. He has a large nose and lines across his cheeks. From his military style outfit, with ribbons and various decorations on his jacket's left breast, he seems to be a decorated soldier. Personality Benjamin is a very aggressive man, as seen when he easily becomes riled from his younger brother's taunting. He is also extremely self-confident and he also seems to have no problem when it comes to killing his own siblings. In particular, he seems to hate Tserriednich, while also having a sort of rivalry with him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Benjamin makes his first appearance with an lion adult male lion restrained by his bare arms and legs, while contacting his younger brother Tserriednich to inform him that there father has accepted their plan. Their father was apparently quite clear when he said, "Whomever survives the voyage to the Dark Continent, will become the next King." Tserriednich overcome with bliss is overjoyed by their father's decision, then declares he will become King and wipe out all of the trash (other siblings). Benjamin unfazed by his younger brother's declaration taunts Tserriednich and after his brother inquires, informs him that none of the other siblings aside from themselves know about the plan yet, but they all will be informed by their father's messenger soon. He then declares that he'll personally deal with Tserriednich by breaking every bone in his body with his bare hands. Tserriednich on the other hand sarcastically claims that he just soiled himself and that he's so terrified that he doesn't want him calling him anymore and hangs up on Benjamin. Aggravated by his younger brother's taunt, Benjamin kills the lion he restrained. Benjamin makes a brief appearance dressed in a military style outfit, with ribbons and various decorations on his jacket's left breast, while saluting. Some time later, he participates to the ceremony on the eve of the voyage. He waves to the crowd while wondering how many of his siblings will be left by the next ceremony. He then participates to a formal party. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the ship. He has also hired a team of soldiers, to whom he will give a signal to begin an assault.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 The next day Benjamin participates to another ceremony, noting all his siblings are present and thinking to himself he will survive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Abilities & Powers Benjamin's status as one of the Senior Princes of Kakin grants him significant political influences and assets that give him benefits to win the throne.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He is also endowed with a squad of personal bodyguards. It is unknown if he's a Nen user, but his strength borders on superhuman seeing that he is able to restrain an adult male lion while casually speaking on the phone, and eventually crush its throat without breaking a sweat. Furthermore, his skin might be much more durable than normal, due to the fact that it was apparently left intact by the lion claws digging in his arm. His brother Tserriednich belittles his intellect, although this might be due to his own extraordinary intelligence. Nen It is unknown if Benjamin has any knowledge of Nen. Like the rest of his siblings, he has received an egg from which a Nen beast will hatch to protect him. References Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family